wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy
The Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Acadamy, otherwise known as the Catch Sports Acadamy or Catch Academy or simply CATCH, is a gym and wrestling school located in both Los Angeles, California, United States and Hull, Yorkshire, England. The academy is owned and operated by founder Larry Blackwell who opened the school in 1995 and established the first location in his home of Hull. He would extend ownership to both his fellow trainee under Billy Wiseau, Johnny Rivers (merging the Fierce Lions Gym) and trainee of Malcolm Vanderbilt Sr, Oliver Thatcher. Blackwell would open a branch in the United States located in Los Angeles, California in 2007 which he would oversee following his move into the country, leaving the UK branch in the hands of Thatcher and Rivers. In 2011, Faye Wakefield would close her Diamond Cutters Wrestling School in Miami, Florida to become the female head trainer of the more financially stable Catch Academy. The academy has since established a strong presence in the United Kingdom wrestling scene and a few notable names in the United States. Classes: Classes of both territories of the Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy are done for for 400 USD or 299 pounds sterling in full prior payments to commencement of course in the following structure: Beginners: * Course Induction * Your obligations * How the Business works * Etiquette & Conduct * Terminology * Introduction to weight lifting * Cardiovascular conditioning * Break falls * Ring positioning * Mat Wrestling * Chain wrestling * Takedowns * Holds * Strikes * Basic high impact moves * Basic high spots * Basic match workings * Ring assembly and dismantle * Test Intermediate: * Working body parts- Arms, Legs, Head, Back * Submissions * Impact Moves * Flying Moves * Running Spots * Putting it all together * Putting together a match * Match formulas * Singles matches * Tag matches * Work experience * Test Competent: * Working matches * Gimmick matches - 3 Way, Mixed, 4 Way, Hardcore psychology etc * High impact moves and finishers * Timing & Pacing * Gimmicks/Character Development * Interviews * Identifying strengths & weaknesses * Polishing your package * Putting it all together * Wrap up questions and revision * Resume, Film match and promo * Work experience * Test By the Competent stage, students are sent out to participate at independent bookings as "enhancement talent". This is to give them a real work experience for a promotion, and an extra credit to test out what you have learnt in front of a live audience. Through time, excursions to other wrestling gyms may take place to test out their work regiments, or taken to independent promotions to learn about the business backstage. Female talents would primarily perform for Faye's Diamond Ring Pro-Wrestling promotion. Trainers and Guest Trainers: * Larry Blackwell (Head Trainer of United States location, previously United Kingdom location from 1995 to 2006) * Johnny Rivers (Head Trainer of United Kingdom location) * Oliver Thatcher (Head Trainer of United Kingdom location) * Faye Wakefield (Female Head Trainer at both locations) * Finnegan Wakefield (Reoccuring guest trainer, frequent at United States location and occasional at United Kingdom location) * Chester Black (Reoccuring guest trainer at United Kingdom location) Notable Alumni: *Finnegan Wakefield *Faye Wakefield *Hayley Valentine *Holly Rivers *Kaya Rayleigh *Chester Black *Jessica Rose *Dwight Miller *Dylan Thatcher *Malcolm Vanderbilt Jr *Russ Callard *Will O'Shea *Ozzy Kellett *Oskar Heydrich